Metallic Heart
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: When Vexus teams up with Queen Chrysalis to kill Jenny,it brings Jenny,Brad,Tuck,and Sheldon to Equestria...TURNED INTO PONIES! However with Jenny no longer being a robot it's bound to create problems for her. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. Read and Review PLZ! BTW the theme for this story is Awake and Alive (Remix) by Skillet. Listen to it while reading PLz
1. The Plan (Prologue)

I saw how few crossovers there were for this show. I ADORE this cartoon so i had to do this. Also this is my first story in story format so i'm sorry if i'm doing it wrong. On with the story!

* * *

Queen Chrysalis walked over to the strange creature that had summoned her.

"Who are you and why have you called me here?" she asked in a sour tone.

Vexus looked at the mare and smiled "I have an enemy i'd like to to get rid off."

Chrysalis frowned "What's in it for me?"

Vexus replied "You feed off love correct?"

Chrysalis looked at her and said "Yes me and my subjects do. Why?"

Vexus walked over and showed her a screen. Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,and Jenny were all sitting on a hill. Tuck was running around like a moron. Vexus said "Do you see the robot girl in the middle there?"

Chrysalis nods.

Vexus continued "The two boys have a lot of love for her. If you get rid of Jenny you can take her place and...you know the rest."

Chrysalis thought about it and turned to vexus and said "It wouldn't work."

Vexus narrows her eyes "Why not?"

"They are in love with a robot Vexus. It's not real love. I have to feed off love that is for a living being." Chrysalis replied.

Vexus nodded "You have a point." She thought about what to do.

Then Chrysalis realized something. "What if we brought them to Equestria and turned all of them into ponies? Including That girl. The her love would be real."

Vexus looked at her with joy. "Perfect! That way we can actually kill her and she can't brought back!. i'll go start a fight so you can surprise them"

Chrysalis nodded. Then after Vexus walked off she looked at the screen one last time "I have my own plans Vexus. I may kill her eventually but i have something in store for the girl" Then she flies off.


	2. Where Is She?

"Urgh." Brad groaned as he opened his eyes to figure out what happened. He looks around and sees that he's in a huge forest. He then looks down and sees a small pony unconscious next to him. "What the heck!?" "What's with the pony?" he said astonished.

"Keep it down dude" said the smallest one.

"Wait...Tuck!?" he said as he recognized that voice.

Tuck opened his eyes and realized he was talking to a pony. "What the?"

Brad looked confused. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Wait...Brad!? Why are you a pony?" Tuck responded.

"Wait what?" He looked himself over and realized he was a pony too! "What is going on!?" he

yelled.

"You two ok? answered a voice.

Brad looked at the pony who had just walked up to them.

"Is that you sheldon?" asked Tuck.

"Yea it's me." I woke up a while ago." What happened?" he responded.

Brad responded "I'm not sure." "Wait...is Jenny here too!?" he asked wondering.

"I didn't see a creature like her when i was walking around the forest" answered Sheldon.

Tuck looked around worriedly "What if she's a robot pony? That'd be creepy."

Brad looked at his brother "I don't think so." "She'd be the same as she was before." "At least i hope so."

Sheldon nodded and said "Let's go see if we can find any trace that she's here." "Also she may not be a pony. I saw a bunch of creatures while i was walking around." "She could be a dragon,a wolf or something else"

Tuck's eyes widened "You saw dragons!" "Wow!"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Calm down tiger" "Before we go i want to see what i look like"

Sheldon nodded "Good idea." "I haven't seen myself either" All three of them walk over to a nearby lake.

Brad looked at his reflection. He was a white earth pony with a red mane and were fairly long. His eyes were blue and he has black markings on his ears.

Sheldon was a peach colored earth pony with a black mane that had a yellow stripe. His tail had the same thing. His eyes were brown.

Tuck was a white earth pony like his brother but his mane and tail were black. His eyes were blue as well.

"Sheldon what are these marks on our sides?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. What mark do you have?" he asked

Brad looked at the mark on his side and he saw that it was a map with a sword. He smiled at it.

Sheldon looked and said" That suits you"

Brad nodded and asked "What do you two have?"

Sheldon and Tuck looked and were amused.

Tuck's mark was a skateboard.

Sheldon's mark was a wrench and two gears.

Brad looked over and smiled again "Suits you two as well. Especially when you almost skated in front of a truck."

Tuck looked like he was gonna scream again at the reminder but Brad covered his muzzle.

Sheldon cocked an eyebrow but then said" Let's go see if we can find Jenny."

After walking for what seemed to be forever they came across a village. They noticed there were other ponies. They decided to see if any of them had seen Jenny. They started walking until they were noticed by a unicorn.

She was purple with an indigo mane with pink highlights and purple eyes. "Who are you ponies? I've never seen you before."

Brad answered "Were not from here. My name is Brad,this is my little brother Tuck,and this is Sheldon. Were looking for a friend of ours."

The unicorn answered back "Oh i'm sure me and my friends could help you. By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

Sheldon went up to the mare and asked "What are these marks on our legs?"

Twilight looked surprised "There cutie marks. There a sign of your destiny" See? Mine's the element of magic."

The three boys decided not to asked what the "Element of Magic" was.

Twilight stared at the colts for a minute and shook her head "Anyway what does your friend look like?"

Brad rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "Were not exactly sure. We uh...forgot?"

Tuck gave him a look but said nothing.

"Oh alright. I can still help you. What's you're friend's name and gender?"

"Her name is Jenny and she's female." Answered Sheldon.

Twilight nodded "Alright. I'll tell my friends to keep an eye out. Do you have any place to stay?" All three boys shook their heads. Twilight stared wide eyed "You can come stay with me if ya want" All three boys blushed. Twilight laughed in response "Oh my gosh don't think of it like that. I'm just helping you out. I've got extra rooms. Don't worry."

"Thank you Twilight" Brad answered as they followed her back to her library.

When they got to Twilight's library she told them that she was gonna call all her friends over to meet them and she was gonna tell them everything. Sheldon asked her whether that was a good idea or not but Twilight said it would be fine. Once they came she introduced them.

They saw a light pink pony with a hot pink mane. This blue-eyed pink mare was named Pinkie Pie. Her cutie mark was three balloons.

Next to her was an orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail. This green-eyed mare was named Applejack. She had three apples for a cutie mark.

Next to Applejack was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. They learned that this pony was named Rarity. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

The pony next to her was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Her name was Fluttershy and she had three pink butterflies for a cutie mark.

Twilight had to catch her breath as she noticed that her last friend wasn't here.

Tuck looked like he wanted to gag at all the girls. "So many girls! Ugh!" he said out loud.

Brad glared at him. "Sorry about him. He tends to be immature"

"Hey!" Yelled Tuck in response.

Brad rolled his eyes and looked at Twilight. "Where's the last one?" Applejack interrupted "I saw her flying around this mornin sugarcube. I don't know where-"

There was a huge crash as a blue Pegasus burst through the window. The pegasus was blue with a rainbow-like mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Rainbow Dash!" Yelled Twilight "Did you have to crash through my window?"

Rainbow ignored her and turned her attention to the three colts in the room who were looking at her. What are you looking at?" She asked.

Brad shook his head. "Sorry you just remind of our friend."

Twilight looked at them. " I thought you said you didn't remember what she looked like?"

Sheldon answered her "We meant that she reminded us of what she might look like,"

Rainbow looked confused then realized what they meant. "Oh so you're the three that were helping"

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in excitement "Yup isn't it great Dashie!?"

Rarity looked at the three colts "Were happy to help. Although why does Dash remind you of you're friend? Is she blue like dash?"

The boys exchanged looks and nodded "Yea we think so" answered Sheldon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Twilight went over and answered it. "Oh Lyra. What is it?"

Lyra Heartstrings was a sea-green color with the same color mane with a white stripe in it. Her cutie mark was a lyre. "I just saw a pony run through ponyville! This pony stole apples from a stall and ran off!"

Applejack was surprised. The three boys looked at each other. They wondered if it could be Jenny.

Brad stepped forward to the shocked Lyra and asked her some questions. "What did this pony look like?"

Lyra tried to recall. "I didn't get a good look but i think the pony was blue. That's all i can remember"

Brad looked to the other ponies in the room. Rainbow Dash looked at him. "Could it be you're friend?"

Sheldon answered "It could be."

Twilight nodded and asked Lyra where the pony went.

Lyra answered "The pony ran into the Everfree Forest."

Rarity gasped "That dreadful place!? Why would anypony go there!?"

Tuck looked at Rarity and asked "Why is she freaking out?"

Applejack trotted over and said "That forest is filled with dangers. Anypony who goes in there rarely comes out."

The three colt's eyes widened. They were worried. If the pony in question was Jenny they wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

Twilight turned around and eyed them suspiciously. "Wait...you three came out of there...why did you…"

Fluttershy decided to pitch in finally "I think we should ask them later. We should probably help their friend first." The mane six nodded and everypony ran off to the Everfree Forest to hopefully find Jenny.


	3. Can I Get Used To This?

Finally i update this! Sorry for the wait but i have had serious Writer's Block with this story. This and my two others. My Nicktoons/Kid Icarus story is giving me trouble. Any who,i spent my whole week writing this super long chapter.

(Lol i did most of it in English class when i was supposed to be writing an essay on the Oddessy. I'm a rebel.)

ENJOY DARNIT!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

The huge group of ponies ran through Ponyville. Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,and the mane six all were headed to the Everfree forest. They were hoping to find Jenny. In whatever form she was in. The group decided to split up.

Twilight and her friends went in one direction and the three colts went in another. The ponies looked for hours and were about to give up. Suddenly Twilight was heard calling out to her friends. The three colts heard her and they all went to see what Twilight had called them for.

When all the ponies were gathered Twilight showed them that she had found an unconscious pony.

This pony was a pegasus mare. Her coat was Sky-Blue. Her mane was light blue and silver colored. It was a messy flame style. Her tail was the same. Her mane was in a ponytail and her cutie mark was...strange.

It was a red heart but it had two lightning bolts covering it. In fact...the lightning bolts made an X pattern.

Sheldon trotted over to her. He knew.

"Guys...i'm pretty sure this is Jenny."

Applejack looked around. "Look...those must be the apples she took."

Rarity chimed in. "Why would she steal apples though?"

Twilight got a closer look at the mare.

"Girls! Look at her. She's obviously weak. She probably got lost and didn't know what to do."

She then turned to the three colts.

"Especially if she isn't from here."

Rainbow Dash then pointed something out. "But look! She didn't even eat them!"

Twilight shook her head. "My guess is that she passed out before she could eat them."

Sheldon nodded. "That sounds probable."

Tuck walked over to the unconscious pegasus.

"Get up! Come on!" he said as he tugged on her mane.

Brad pulled him away. "She's fine Tuck. Relax."

Tuck gave him a look. He knew that Brad was just as worried. Twilight called Fluttershy over.

"Fluttershy? Can you take her to your cottage? I think it's best if you watch her until she wakes up."

Tuck interrupted. "Why can't she just come back to your library?"

Twilight understood the question. "Fair question Tuck. I think it's best because Fluttershy is better at caring for others. She might be the best pony to wake up too."

The three colts looked at each other and reluctantly let Fluttershy take her. Dash helped Fluttershy lift her despite the fact that she was very light for a pegasus. Everyone went to Twilight's library to wait.

Jenny's POV

"Ugh...what happened?"

I remember trying to get some food but i think i passed out once i was back in that forest. It sure was shocking waking up as a winged-horse and not a robot like i usually am. At least i figured out how breathing works…

I moved my back legs to get into a more comfortable position and realized something.

"Wait...it feels like i'm on a couch...or at least a surface that isn't grass…"

I decided to open my eyes and see what was going on. I had to blink a few times because the light hurt my eyes a bit. Yet another thing i wasn't used to. It seemed like everything was painful. Like when i smacked into a tree while trying to figure out how to fly with wings and not boosters.

I lifted my head and realized i was in some kind of house or cottage. I looked down and i was indeed on a couch. I attempted to get up and i ended up face first on the floor.

"Humph...i guess i haven't figured out how walking on four legs works yet…"

I pulled myself up and while i still wobbled i managed to stay upright. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room and decided to get a better look at myself. I looked similar to my old appearance. I only had one ponytail though.

I made my tail move. I sighed.

"I'm so confused."

I then wondered if my whole body could feel pain. I remembered that when i first tried it...it was only on certain parts of my body. I bit down on my tail.

"Yow! Dang! Well...now i know…"

Then i heard footsteps running toward my direction. I got into a fighting position but admittedly i probably looked pretty dumb. I tried to get on two legs and that didn't work so i was crouching on all fours with my wings spread. A yellow pony that had wings like me came running in. She looked kinda pretty i thought. Yellow coat and pink mane. Her eyes were cute too.

She saw me and said some things to me like…

"Are you ok?" or "You're awake!"

I kinda just awkwardly answered yes. She then made a comment about how my eyes are pretty. I looked in the mirror behind me and i noticed that my eyes were purple.

"That's new…"

I turned back to the strange horse.

"What's your name?"

She told me her name was Fluttershy.

"Aww. That's a cute name. Where am i?"

"You're in my cottage! Your also in Ponyville. A couple of colts were looking for you and they were with us when we found you passed out in the Everfree Forest. I don't remember two of their names but i think one was named Tuck."

I was shocked. Brad,Tuck,and Sheldon were here too? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Fluttershy asked me a weird question.

"What is your Cutie Mark supposed to represent?"

My ears fell. What was she talking about?

"What's a Cutie Mark?" i asked.

Fluttershy looked shocked but then she just smiled sheepishly.

"I'm shouldn't be surprised that you don't know. Those colts didn't know either."

Admittedly i wasn't really listening. I was too lost in my own thoughts. I then started to feel dizzy and fell back onto the floor. Fluttershy ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh,are you ok? Do you not feel well?"

I shook my head so i clear my head enough to answer.

"Y...Yea...i'm fine. I'm just not used to being...like this." I said looking down at myself.

Fluttershy nodded. I was surprised how understanding and kind she was. I smiled at her,although i was still a little uneasy.

"Where...are we exactly? Like what town or city?"

Fluttershy quickly answered. "We're in Ponyville!"

I mentally face palmed. I could've figured that out. Fluttershy then spoke again.

"Hey,why don't we go outside? I mean...if you want to…"

I nodded. "Alright Fluttershy"

We both walked out the door and was greeted with bright sunlight and more colorful ponies. I don't know why exactly but i covered my eyes with my wings. I think it's because once again,it hurt and moving my wings in front of my face must have been a reflex.

We walked forward and eventually we came to a pony who seemed different from the rest. Unlike the others i had seen,she had wings and horn,which Fluttershy told me about Unicorns and how i was a Pegasus. Id still didn't quite understand but i just pretended i did.

"Oh! You're awake! Fluttershy,how is she?"

"Oh,um...she's alright although she seems to get dizzy spells off and on."

I rolled my eyes. "_Why are they talking like i'm not standing three feet away?"_ I thought

I walked forward "Um,who are you?" i asked the purple pony.

"Oh! My name is Twilight Sparkle! I can see you're confused. I am an Alicorn. A pony who bears a horn and wings. I'm also a princess! All Alicorns are."

Once again,my ears fell against my head. I had no idea how to process this but again i decided to worry about it later.

"Where are my friends?" i said...probably a bit too harsh.

Fluttershy squeaked and covered her eyes with her...hooves?

"Uh..ah...sorry Fluttershy…"

Twilight smiled. "It's alright Jenny. She's timid."

I nodded and started to walk with her but i stopped. "Woah,woah,woah. Wait a minute,how do you know my name? I never told you."

Twilight laughed. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like being laughed at.

"Your friends said it when we found you. I assumed that was your name."

I blushed. "Oh…"

Twilight laughed again and Fluttershy got back up. I had felt embarrassed and angry before but this felt different. My chest felt like it was on fire. It didn't hurt but it felt uncomfortable. I just wanted to see my friends but Twilight was rambling on about something else. After she rambled for ten minutes,i lost my temper. I rose on two legs and stomped the ground with my front legs. Fluttershy shot up into the air and flew behind Twilight.

"Would you please just show me where my friends are?" i said almost growling.

Twilight glared at me. "Would you calm down? I was getting to that. You don't need to scream and attract attention"

I looked around and five other ponies were staring at us. I backed down and stayed quiet. Since Twilight was STILL talking i wandered off. I looked around and still...i didn't really know how to feel. I guess confused is the way i felt.

Why was i here?

Why are my friends here?

Why are we ponies?

I had so many questions but i didn't really think i'd get them answered unless i found the others. While i was walking i heard crying. I don't know what it was but it was a feeling similar to how i was programmed. I felt some kind of urge to find out who was crying and stop whatever was making them cry. I ran toward the direction i heard it and flicked my ears to keep it in my hearing.

After about a minute or so i found the source. There were five small ponies. Three had no wings or horns,one had a horn,and another had wings. The one who was crying was a white unicorn with a swirly mane.

Her eyes are light green. I listened in and heard two of the regular ponies insulting the other three. That burning feeling in my chest came back. The way those bullies were acting...it was WAY too familiar. I narrowed my eyes and spread my wings. Then,i jumped into the air and dove down in between them. I pounded down loudly to scare them.

The two bullies looked terrified while the others looked...amazed? I lowered my head to the bullies.

"Look,back off. Bullying gets you nowhere. All it does is prove how evil and weak you are. Leave these girls alone!" i said,scolding.

While they both ran away,one of them said "I'm telling my daddy!"

I blew some of my hair out of my face in retort and flicked my tail. The other three girls ran up to me and seemed excited.

"Rainbow Dash you are the best!" the pegasus said.

I was,again confused. Who was Rainbow Dash? I decided to answer the kids.

"My name isn't Rainbow Dash. My name is Jenny."

The orange pegasus seemed disappointed but the others started asking other questions. The unicorn asked why she hadn't seen me before and so on. I didn't really feel like answering questions so i tried to walk away. However i noticed that they started following me. I sighed and let them do it. As we we're walking i came to enjoy their company. They were adorable. I decided to ask a few questions of my own.

"What are your names?"

The orange Pegasus responded "Scootaloo"

The white unicorn responded "Sweetie Bell"

The regular pony answered "Applebloom"

"Thanks. Why were those other girl bullying you?" i asked next.

"They make fun of everyone who doesn't have a cutie mark." Applebloom said.

Scootaloo then interrupted. "They make fun of me because i can't fly!"

I smiled. "Well,i have a cutie mark but i don't know what it means and i can't fly either. Not very well anyway."

Sweetie Bell got closer to me. "You're very kind. Why haven't we seen you before?"

I wondered what i should tell her.

"I'm not from around here. I'm also not used to being here so…"

Applebloom interrupted and said "It's ok. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Scootaloo started messing around and it tried to get her to stop but she ended up stomping on my tail. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming.

Scootaloo didn't say anything but her friends told her to apologise. When the pain faded,i shook my head and smiled again. "It's alright. It was an accident."

Applebloom then got excited. "Hey! Why don't we go to my house!? We can play some games!"

I chuckled at her excitement. It was adorable.

"Alright Applebloom. Let's go."


End file.
